It is well known that, at the present time, many construction projects are being built under extremely adverse temperature, weather and terrain conditions. One primary example of a lengthy narrow structure built in a cold climate is the Alaskan Pipeway. Other similar structures are contemplated or are in the process of being produced.
Accordingly, it is very desirable to have some type of inflatable portable shelter for use by personnel working on these elongate structures that, as they are built, are continuously advancing or being moved along the support surface. Various types of inflatable shelters have been provided heretofore for telephone line repairmen, ice fishermen, and the like, but insofar as I am aware, there is not a feasible shelter unit provided for protecting the workers constructing elongate, continuous structures, such as pipelines, from the elements and adverse weather conditions. Accordingly, the need for such a structure is great.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved portable shelter and attaching means therefor, particularly an inflatable flexible structure adapted to be moved along on a center axis of the structure to accompany the growth and building of a progressive elongate structure, such as a pipeline.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plurality of anchor means adapted to engage a support track operatively engaged with the sides of an inflatable structure to permit the structure to be moved along in relation to the anchor means, but yet to be held down adjacent the earth by the anchor means that releasably engage the track member and permit relative movement of the track and anchor means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive but durable inflatable structure of arcuate shape in vertical section that has tracks extending along the sides thereof and individual anchor members engaging longitudinally spaced portions of the tracks to hold the inflatable structure in position, and shelter the interior area of the structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide an elongate structure having open ends and which can be progressively engaged with a plurality of anchor devices formed in rows parallel with the longitudinal axis of such inflatable structure, and which anchor devices have roller members to engage means on the structure to permit relative movement between the structure and the devices; the anchor being movable along with the construction project.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.